


Band-Aids Are A Boys Best Friend.

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Band-Aids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith is very nervous about needles, M/M, Needles, Please help the boy, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Testosterone, This is based on my personal experience with starting testosterone, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, ftm Keith, klance, lance being a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a little one-shot I wrote a while back about Keith starting testosterone. And who else is more equipped to help than our hero Lance!





	Band-Aids Are A Boys Best Friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Big TW for needles!!
> 
> I do subcutaneous injections every week, so this is based on my experience with them! I've never been able to do my own shots so my dad is always the one doing them for me. Trans Keith will forever be one of my favorite headcanons!

Keith had been so excited for this moment, from the first therapy appointment all the way to the pharmacy. He happily handed over his ID as the clerk handed him a paper bag. He took one peek inside, feeling pride rush through his body as he saw the bottle of testosterone.

So why was he so damn nervous?

The entire ride home was filled with Lance constantly cracking jokes, telling Keith how he was so _trans_ parent. Only to receive a choked off laugh in response. Lance placed his hand on top of Keith's, squeezing the smaller boy.

"What's got you all worked up?"

Keith looked over at Lance, shrugging before looking down at the paper bag that was now situated between his legs.

He huffed, "Needles. I've never liked them."

Lance laughed, patting his hand reassuringly before smacking his chest hard with said hand. He held his head high, "Luckily you have the best needle helper person in the entire world to help you!"

As much as Keith loved Lance's newfound confidence, he couldn't shake the feeling of panic that had now drenched his entire being. It lasted the entire day, from when they watched movies all the way through dinner. Lance spent his time looking up testosterone jokes, tapping Keith on his shoulder before spewing another groan-inducing joke. Keith appreciated it, even though it sucked Lance was still trying his best to calm down his seemingly vibrating boyfriend from his own self-induced panic attack. Lance even brought the tiny paper bag in from the bedroom, taking out the needles to hopefully calm Keith down. But no matter how many times Lance showed him how tiny the needle was, Keith just wasn't having it.

Then it came time for the shot, Keith sat nervously on the toilet, hands bouncing on his thighs as he watched Lance read over the instructions given by their physician. He cleared his throat, trying to get Lance's attention. Only to fail - miserably. His boyfriend was focused on the instructions, even taking measures to get out his old pair of reading glasses.

"Just to be safe," Lance had said.

Keith was sure it was meant to be endearing, but he couldn't help but worry if Lance would accidentally inject him with the wrong needle. Or if he'd slip and stab him in the eye. Tons of things could happen, after all, he is talking about Lance here. The same guy who not even two weeks ago drove in the wrong lane for twenty minutes and didn't realize it until he'd gotten pulled over.

"Just because the nurse said we're capable of doing this at home doesn't mean we're truly capable of doing this at home. We can go back to the center and she can do this one too! I don't think she'll mind, she was nice. Y'know what let's do -"

Lance sighed, "Keith. Babe. You're okay. She taught me how to do it eight times. _Eight._ I think I know how to do this. Besides, I haven't even gotten your man juice into the syringe yet!"

Keith scrunched his face up, "Gross. Never call it that again."

Lance held his hands up in defense, turning towards the sink as he twisted the drawing needle on. Keith watched with unsteady hands, forcing himself to breathe through his panic as he wiped his hands on his thighs. He groaned lowly at the feeling of sweat on his once cool skin.

"Got it!" Lance shouted, causing Keith to scream in return.

"Lance! Jesus Christ can you not?"

Lance laughed quietly, holding up the tiny bottle of testosterone, "It's so small it kept escaping my grasp."

Keith shook his head as Lance smiled to himself, concentrating on drawing the testosterone back into the syringe. "You know that's not the one yo-" Keith started, only for Lance to send him a look, "I know what I'm doing Keith. I know this isn't the needle that I have to poke you with. _Jeez_ , cut ya' boy some slack!"

Keith laughed silently as Lance placed the bottle down and screwed the "actual needle" as Keith put it onto the syringe.

"Did you wipe yet?" Lance asked, looking over to Keith who looked up at him, eyebrows quirked up in confusion as he motioned to his pants that he was sure were still on.

"I didn't-,"

Lance barked out a laugh, "Not that! I'm talking about the alcohol swab, babe."

Keith laughed, shaking his head as he fumbled for the alcohol swabs. He noticed how much his hands were shaking as he opened the package, he lifted his shirt and began rubbing his stomach. He started out just wiping it off, the once calm wipe turned into an all-out war against his stomach. His hand jerked back and forth as he rubbed his skin, hoping to make it numb in time for the shot.

Lance snorted, "Let's not punish your stomach for something it can't control, alright? Fan some air onto it if you wanna dry it off some."

Keith nodded, handing over the used alcohol swab to Lance who tossed it into the trash along with the containers that held the needles. Lance then kneeled before Keith, resting his free hand on the boy's thigh before leaning forward to place a reassuring kiss on his cheek.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You won't even feel the needle go in, I promise."

Keith rolled his eyes, slowly but surely inching himself away from Lance. Lance held onto Keith's hand, looking him in the eyes as he smiled.

"Tell me the time."

Keith looked up at the clock, barely noticing how Lance had pinched a section of tummy fat and slowly inserted the needle, making sure to push in all of the testosterone. He released his grip and counted to five before removing the needle, smiling to himself before looking up at Keith.

Meanwhile, Keith was squinting up at the clock, "Lance, you know I can't see without my contacts."

Keith moved his view from the blurry clock to Lance's eyes, noticing how the needle was already in the sharps container. He lifted his eyebrows in confusion, about to ask how the hell that was over so quick before Lance spoke.

"You panic too much, Kogane."

Keith rolled his eyes, trying his best to hide a smile as he looked back down at Lance. Lance laughed at his expression, lifting himself off his knees to place a gentle kiss on his lips. He pulled back, motioning his hand towards the selection of band-aids they had laid out on the sink.

"Told you I wouldn't hurt you, now pick a band-aid."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, as always, I hope you guys enjoyed this story! If you want to request some fluff, angst, or even smut just let me know! I love writing for this fandom!


End file.
